Gabby's Disease
by Lost in another daydream
Summary: this is about Troyella and Gabby's battle with a diease. I would also appreciate it if people would review! and if u think its cliched, in laters chapters, there is a twist! on hiatus so i can write more chapters and then post them.
1. Trailer

* * *

**A/N this idea actually came to me last night at 2 AM. I only have a short trailer for now, but more will be posted soon.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own High School Musical but I do own this story.**

* * *

What happens when your world wants to give in on you? That even one little virus could actually trigger a full blown disease. What could be even worse than that, the fact that your true love can't even help you now or that he just can't bear to watch you suffer anymore?? Love and faith will be tested and only the one that can truly help with your problem will win your heart and better yet, your life.

* * *

**A/N please review and tell me if you think it sucks or if you have any ideas to help me. Thanks!!!**


	2. Gabby, What's that?

Gabriella's POV

I had just woken up from a nap. I turned toward my digital clock to glimpse the time. It read 6:30 PM. 'That can't be right!' I thought. 'Cause if that was right, that meant I had taken a 5 hour nap!' I removed the blanket that I had been curled up under and tried to sit up.

Normally, that wouldn't be a problem for me but for some reason, I felt extremely dizzy. I immediately wobbled and fell down on my bed, panting. I cursed myself for falling, and tried again; this time succeeding. 'What happened?'

I had this sudden pang of panic that maybe there was something wrong with me.

See, this has been going on since last month. It was subtle at first, but then escalated to bigger things. I would get tired a little faster when I would go to singing lessons. Then I started feeling dizzy at random times. I haven't told my parents yet and I don't know if it's big enough for me to tell them. (A/N- I don't know if Gabby has a father or not but in this story she does) I know that if I tell them, they'll freak out and want to send me straight to the emergency room just because of a little dizziness and fatigue.

I realized that I didn't have long to get ready for my date with Troy that was at 7:00.

As I was getting ready, I realized that this was the worst day of fatigue yet. I've never felt this crappy before. 'What's going on!?! I just had a 5 hour nap!!'

I knew I had to try to let it slide, so I just shook it off and ran out of the house hastily saying bye to my parents. I made my way to Troy's house since we decided to meet there.

Troy's POV

I bounded down the stairs to make sure not to be late to meet Gabby. I opened the door and I felt my jaw drop and I had to push it back up with my hand. 'She's beautiful!'

Gabby was dressed in a flowing white skirt and a semi, low-cut soft pink top. She also had some silver 1 inch heels. As I was taking in what she was wearing, I noticed something that disturbed me.

"Gabby, what is that?"

A/N- That's the 1st real chapter, so review please! I'd like 5 new reviews to update, but even though I might get those, with school and stuff, I might not be able to update quickly. By the way, Troy and Gabriella are now going out in my story so I guess I own their relationship.


	3. Just the beginning

._Troy's POV_

_As I was taking in what she was wearing, I noticed something that disturbed me._

_"Gabby, what is that?"_

Gabby's POV

I looked down at the exposed part of my chest where Troy was pointing. I gasped.

On my chest was a huge mixture of colors. This bruise was composed of every color you can think of and as big as an overweight guppy. It was a little to the right of being right in the center of my chest and you could easily see it. As far as I knew, that wasn't there before I took my nap.

"So?"

I snapped out of my thoughts. "ummm…" I had to think quickly. "uh, I was going to get in the shower and I uh, ran into the door." _Wow, real nice Gabby._

Troy looked at me for a second in confusion. " Okay." He said slowly, eyeing me suspiciously. I wanted to change the subject so I tried to sound happy and asked, "So, where are we going on this fine evening?" _This fine evening? Where did that come from? And why do I feel so warm?_

Troy watched me again as I was trying to look nonchalant, but he finally shook it off and replied, "I decided that maybe we could do something really fun for our date instead of something formal."

I thought about it and it sounded good. "So then, what are we going to do?"

Troy replied with a sparkle in his eye, "I was thinking maybe we could go bowling and then after that go ice skating."

_That sounds like fun. As long as I don't get any more bruises. How did I even get the one on my chest?? That has never happened to me before. Did it just jump like 20 degrees out here? I swear, global warming has to stop! _

"Gabby?" "Gabby?""GABBY!!" I was snapped out of my thoughts again as Troy was calling, or more like shouting, my name.

"Yeah?" I never even noticed him calling.

"I was asking what you thought of it. I know you can't ice skate, but I can't either so it shouldn't be too embarrassing. And I was also going to mention that you have more bruises on your arms and why are you panting?"

It was true. I looked down at my arms and there were at least a dozen small bruises on my arms. And I was feeling short of breath. All we were doing was walking a few blocks. _Why am I short of breath? I never get short of breath walking like this._

" Um, well…"

Troy interrupted me before I could go any farther. "Is there something wrong with you Gabby? 'Cause if there is, you know you can tell me anything. I won't judge you."

"No I'm fine. Really." _At least I hope so._ "I think I might be getting asthma is all." _Boy was that lame or what?_

Troy's POV

_What is going on with Gabby? I've never seen her like this and she looks so pale tonight. Maybe I should just take her home if she isn't really feeling that great._

"Want me to take you back home? I mean if you don't feel well, maybe you should get some rest. We can always do this again some other time."

**Gabby's POV**

_Awwww, he's so cute when he cares. _"No, it's okay. I've just been running into a lot of things lately and getting bruised up. Let's just drop it okay?"

He looked at me once more and finally sighed saying, " Okay, but if you start to feel tired let me know." I tried to give him a reassuring smile and kissed him saying, "I will."

At the bowling alley

With every strike and spare, I began feeling weaker and weaker. On top of all that, being the genius that I am, I told Troy that we can play 3 games if he wants to. Nobody knows this but me, but he has a secret love for bowling and he's really good at it.

As the night wore on, I was beginning to think that I couldn't take it anymore. I was getting warm then freezing cold and I was getting incredibly fatigued. I decided to take up Troy's offer of taking me home.

As soon as I went up to him to tell him, I had another one of my dizzy spells, and collapsed into his arms.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**A/N yeah it seems so cliché right now, but I'm promising you it won't be for long. And about Troy being a master at bowling, just go with it.**


	4. All a bad dream

A/N- this chapter will be a little short because I have to do a really big project for school. Hope you enjoy!!!!

_As soon as I went up to him to tell him, I had another one of my dizzy spells, and collapsed into his arms._

**Gabby's POV**

I tried to move my eyes but they seem glued in place. I forced them open and saw a blinding light right in front of me. I tried to move, but someone said, "Shhh, don't move."

The light moved and I was able to see were I was. I was lying on my bed and my mom was there and so was Troy and this gruffy looking doctor. When he spoke, it sounded like sandpaper against wood.

"Gabriella, you need to rest now. No going out on dates with your boyfriend and you can't even go to school. At least not for a few weeks. Now, let me ask you something, what do you remember before you lost consciousness?"

I tried to speak and as the words came out, my throat felt itchy and dry. "I just remember feeling incredibly hot and dizzy, and then darkness." _What did happen? Why don't I remember what my date was like? Uggg, I hate this!_

The doctor looked at me with this look on his face that I couldn't decipher. "Well, I think you should just rest now until your illness is gone."

I blinked. _Illness? I can't be sick, the finals are coming up next week. _"What do you mean an illness?"

He looked at me like I was stupid. "You don't really think that your fine do you? All the strange stuff that you have been feeling, duh your sick!!"

I was starting to get frustrated that this doctor wouldn't tell me what was wrong with me. "So, what's wrong with me then?"

"Well…"

A/N- I know short but I really need to work on this project!! I'll update soon! Review and I know its not the greatest so no flames!!!!!!


	5. New things aren't always that great

**_A/N Thanks for the reviews! My project is finally finished so I can write again!! does happy dance_**

I was starting to get frustrated that this doctor wouldn't tell me what was wrong with me. "So, what's wrong with me then?"

"Well…"

" Well, I don't believe you've ever heard of this disease before."

_Okay, he was really getting on my nerves now. _" Can you just please tell me what it is?!"

The doctor looked like he wanted to say something different to me if you know what I mean. I didn't care, all I wanted was to know what I had. The long pauses were starting to scare me.

"The name of your illness is Ohrd's Disease."

_This has to be a joke. He probably just made the name up just to freak me out. _" So… that means what now?" _I couldn't possibly have a disease that I've never even heard of, could I?_

" Since it's so rare, there isn't much we know about it. Really it's quite shocking that you even caught it. Apparently it's in some people's genetics and when they have children, they pass it on. It never really does much unless you have a certain illness that seems to want to join with the Ohrd's and when that happens, you come down with Ohrd's Disease." After the doctor finished, he looked down at me expectantly.

I tried to open my mouth to say something, but nothing came out. I was speechless. Fortunately, Mom came to the rescue.

" So is there any way to treat this?" Mom seemed to be unfazed by the recent news, but I could see in her eyes that she was just as terrified as I was.

" At the moment, no. All you can do is just get lots of rest and drink plenty of fluids." The doctor sat back looking pleased at himself when he seemed to remember something. "Oh, and if you don't rest, there is a chance that you could get cancer. So I suggest that you don't do much strenuous exercise for a few months."

_Cancer?!?! I can't get cancer. I'm only a teenager! _My mom looked shocked at this news but she managed to ask, "Is there any medicine that Gabriella needs to take? And is there any way that we would know if God forbid she did get cancer?"

" I will leave some painkillers here because Gabriella will experience some abdominal pain and headaches. The only thing about the cancer is just to watch that Gabriella doesn't get any random bruising or lumps under her skin." After the doctor said this he wrote a prescription on some paper and handed it to my mom. " I suggest you fill this as soon as possible." And with that, he left.

Mom sat back and watched me intently. Troy looked at me also with sympathy in his eyes. Finally Mom got up with a sigh and said, "I better go fill this. Gabby will you be okay here with Troy?"

I looked at her and thought, _Of course I'm not okay! I just found out that I could get cancer from a disease that really no one has ever heard of!_ Of course I didn't say any of this to her and just tried to give her one of best fake smiles and replied, "I'll be fine Mom. Don't worry."

Mom looked at me one more time, then kissed me on the forehead and walked out the door to her car.

Troy sc ooted his chair closer to my bed and kissed my hand gently. It was then that I broke down in tears. "I can't do this Troy. I can't be strong through this. Our finals are next week, and then there is the spring musical. We have the two leads, and now it's all gone!"

Troy lifted my chin with one hand and wiped away my tears before kissing me softly. I broke the kiss and knew what I would say next would truly break my heart.

" Troy, are you sure you still want to be with me? I mean, I have a really life threatening illness and I don't want to hold you back."

Troy stopped caressing my hand for a moment and looked me straight in the eye. " Don't say that. I love you so much, and I will stand by you no matter what. And forget about what the doctor says, he doesn't know anything. You can do the musical next week and I will be right next to you. You will be fine, just you wait."

I sighed then realized that he was right. I smiled a small smile at him and then leaned into him and fell into a peaceful sleep dreaming about the musical.

**A/N uggg I hate myself!! It still sounds so cliché. I will make it not so clichéd later but for right now please bear with me through all this crazy clichéedness. If that's even a word. Lol so please review too!**


End file.
